


肉与灵

by Bloomseven



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomseven/pseuds/Bloomseven
Summary: ***未成年性行为******未成年性行为******未成年性行为******未成年性行为******未成年性行为******未成年性行为***
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 8





	肉与灵

**Author's Note:**

> ***未成年性行为***  
> ***未成年性行为***  
> ***未成年性行为***  
> ***未成年性行为***  
> ***未成年性行为***  
> ***未成年性行为***

【幸村精市】

幸村精市知道自己又做梦了。

他仍然躺在自己的大床上，窗帘没有拉起来，外面的月亮很亮，但他还是看不清压在他上方的那个人。

即使看不清，他也知道这个人是谁。第一次做这样的梦的时候他立刻就认出来了。真田弦一郎，自己认识了十年的幼驯染，立海大附属中学网球部的副部长。因为认识的时间太久了，即使看不清他的脸，幸村也能感觉到这个人的气息。真田有下雪天的松木的味道，冷冽凌厉，无论什么时候都很可靠，能够让人静下心来。

但现在完全不是这种情况。

幸村无法抑制自己的喘息。真田顺着他的耳廓吻到了他的颈侧，那是他最敏感的地方。真田伸出舌头细细的舔他薄薄的皮肤，沉重的呼吸就在耳边，细碎的黑发扫在他脸颊上，他想推开自己的好友，让他赶快停下来，但他好像无法控制自己的身体，眼睁睁的看着自己抬起双臂环上了真田的脖颈。

“着急了吗？”梦里的真田捏了捏幸村的腰，在幸村耳边说道，声音里带着一点笑意。幸村努力的睁大眼睛想看清眼前的人，眼前仍然模模糊糊的，只能隐约看到真田的眼睛。幸村张开嘴巴想说话，吐出的却是一声叹息一般的呻吟。

幸村羞得想要把整个人埋进被子里，但自己的身体却仿佛早就对真田的爱抚习以为常了。梦里的他抬起双腿，轻车熟路地搭在真田宽阔的肩膀上，而他这才发现自己虽然还套着睡衣，下半身却是一丝不挂，这样的姿势让自己的下体完全暴露在了真田的眼前。

真田从他的颈侧抬起头，一手握住了他的脚踝，从细细的突起开始顺着笔直的小腿吻到了敏感的大腿内侧。幸村一口咬在自己的手腕上，想堵住自己嘴里发出的细碎呻吟，另一只大手却伸过来把他的两只手一起扣在了头顶，

“别忍着，我喜欢听你叫。”真田用鼻尖蹭了蹭幸村的已经挺起来的下体，张嘴含住了头部。

幸村猛地偏过头，身体痉挛一般的像上弹起，却把敏感之处更深的捅进的真田的嘴里。他听到真田哼笑一声，开始细细的舔舐嘴里的柱体。15岁正是青春期，即使是幸村也免不了需要自渎解决生理需求，但这是他第一次享受到如此高热的口腔。

“嗯……啊、、啊……”

他拼命的压抑着自己的呻吟，在床上扭动着身体想要挣脱真田的控制，但真田的力气太大了，他的一只手手死死的扣着自己的手腕，整个身体都嵌在自己的腿间，另一只手来回抚摸自己搭在他肩上的小腿，顺着小腿又抚摸上大腿和臀部，手指试探性的戳弄着股缝间的入口。幸村感觉到自己爽得流出了生理眼泪，下半身食髓知味的开始随着真田吞吐的节奏往他嘴里捅。真田终于放开了禁锢着他的双手的，握住了他的腰，做了一个深喉。

“嗯、啊啊……！”

幸村哭叫着达到了高潮，双手深深的插进真田的黑发，双腿控制不住的绷紧，全身都在痉挛。

真田含着自己的射出来的东西，喉头一动，吞了下去，又凑过来吻他，

“舒服吗？”

【真田弦一郎】

“舒服吗？”

他骑坐在自己跨上，修长有力的双手握住自己的勃起上下滑动。真田知道自己又做梦了。最近他总是做这样的春梦，而更令他感到困扰和羞耻的是，春梦的主角永远是自己的好友，立海大附属中学网球部部长，幸村精市。

“弦一郎君？” 幸村好像感觉到了真田的走神，放下了手里正在进行的事，俯下身子凑近真田的脸，“不喜欢吗？”

真田直直地望进幸村在月光下像是碎进了星星的双眸，感觉到他牵着自己的手摸上了他的臀部。

“快一点，我想要。”

真田感觉自己好像被施了迷魂咒，中指顺着幸村的引导插进了他后面的入口。

“嗯……”他感觉到幸村的身体一僵，连忙想要抽出来，却被幸村拉住了，

“继续呀，不想艹我了吗？”真田的脸瞬间变得通红，心脏也开始狂跳。即使他的性幻想对象一直是这个人，他认识了十年的幼驯染，这样直白的表达还是太刺激了。

身体倒是没有被自己脑子里青涩和羞耻的想法干扰到，真田觉得自己好像已经和幸村做了无数次这样的事，手指娴熟地幸村体内进进出出，从一根手指增加到两根，三根，当他按到某一处的时候，幸村突然拔高了呻吟，把头埋到了自己的颈窝，

“好了……快点进来艹我”，他在真田耳边说。

真田想要拒绝，但他发现自己已经完全无法掌控梦中的自己的身体了。他搂着幸村靠坐在床头，看着幸村扶着自己的硬挺，跪在床上，让它对准自己的入口，缓缓地坐了下去。

真田的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，他感觉到自己的下身进入到了一个温暖紧致的地方，肠道细细密密地压过来，和自渎时自己粗糙的手掌完全不同。这是幸村的身体，他想着，我在幸村的身体里面。

“呃……啊、啊……”幸村突然呻吟出声，“你不要再大了，”他水波粼粼的双眼瞪了真田一样，在这种情况下毫无威慑力，“帮帮我……”

真田猛地向上一挺，整根阴茎完全捅进了幸村的甬道。

“啊——”幸村双臂搂着真田的脖子发出了一声长长的呻吟，“轻一点，唔唔……嗯、嗯……”

还没有等他说完，真田就挺动了起来。粗长的阴茎在幸村紧窄的肠道内抽插，真田完全沉浸在了无法言语的快感之中。他无师自通的握住幸村细腻的腰部，在他顺着重力往下跌坐的时候狠狠地往上顶，轻松地找到了那个让他浑身颤抖的地方。

“你……慢一点，慢……太深了……”幸村的呻吟开始带上了哭腔，手在真田的背上乱抓，爽到极致的时候拼命的摇着脑袋，好像要把快感都甩出去。

“不要了，嗯、嗯……弦一郎……！”真田盯着被笼罩在月光下的幸村，漂亮的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，一边说着不要一边用双腿紧紧地缠着自己的腰，穴里又湿又滑，每次自己抽出去都狠狠地咬紧，好像生怕自己再也不插进来了。

“啊、啊啊啊……！”幸村的身体向后弯成的一道弓，没有被任何人抚慰的阴茎射到了真田的小腹上。真田感到自己下身一紧，控制不住的在因为高潮而高热绞紧的甬道里狠狠的抽插了数十下，射在了幸村的身体里。


End file.
